


Noise

by misbehavingvigilante



Series: Marvel Spookytober Prompts 2019 [18]
Category: Marvel, Marvel 616
Genre: Early in Canon, Identity Porn, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 21:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21088316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbehavingvigilante/pseuds/misbehavingvigilante
Summary: It’s strange to be alone in Avengers mansion as expansive and vast as it is, and with a whole roster of heroes to call it home or use it as a temporary way-station, rarely is anyone left truly and well alone. However it does seem like tonight Steve has that pleasure.





	Noise

**Author's Note:**

>   
[{Join me for the spook}](https://marvelspookytoberprompts.tumblr.com/post/188006745165/click-to-see-a-better-quality-of-the-prompts)  

> 
> Day 18 - “I heard a noise.”
> 
> A small, spooky dive into the 616.

It’s strange to be alone in Avengers mansion as expansive and vast as it is, and with a whole roster of heroes to call it home or use it as a temporary way-station, rarely is anyone left truly and well alone. However it does seem like tonight Steve has that pleasure.

Tony had seemed to have given Jarvis the night off, so there’s been no familiar shadow keeping the mansion in tiptop shape, Steve had gone used to the man’s quiet footsteps, and the amount of familiarity he transverse the rooms in. The reason was two-fold, Steve didn’t like to be surprised and Jarvis usually but not always knew where Tony was.

Tony was still an oddity, Steve didn’t quite understand him even though it was quite clear regardless of what people said Tony had a big heart to have opened up his home to heroes like this.

In a way, he was also entirely indebted to Tony in another way as well, if it wasn’t for Tony, maybe he wouldn’t see Iron Man nearly as much given Iron Man was the former’s bodyguard. Occasionally that was why Iron Man was missing from Avengers’ mansion was he had some responsibility of Tony’s to see to. There was still a lot that Steve didn’t know about Iron Man, it wasn’t as if he was the only hero who had a secret identity.

There had been a few in the past and even in the future so far that he’d run into but none of them had really so much bothered him by the not knowing as much as Iron Man did.

Perhaps Steve was being presumptuous to think Iron Man actually had one, maybe he really was just a rather advance robot or something of the sorts so that there was nothing underneath the mask.

For having the library all to himself, Steve isn’t really taking advantage of its careful collected catalogue but his distraction turns out to be a good thing when he hears a noise.

He’s supposed to be alone.

Steve sets the book down on the nearby table because he was raised with manners and now he’s somewhat regretting having chosen a thriller novel to read early because his mind immediately is on a threat. It’s not like it would be the first time Avengers’ mansion had been attacked, likely it probably wouldn’t even be the last time either but he hadn’t heard any of the doors open signaling someone inside that’s meant to be inside.

Steve rounds the corner carefully, peeking his head out looking for what is amiss. It had sounded heavy but not quite like the footfalls of a person, but something with some weight nonetheless. What he doesn’t expect by a long shot is Tony.

“Tony?” Steve asked, uncertain but at his side nonetheless. There’s a wrench on the floor but the only problem is Steve can’t quite figure out where Tony could have come from. There’s no reason that Tony should be sneaking around in his own home, but then again, Steve figured it was Tony’s home, he could do as he wished.

“S-Cap?” Tony blinked. “I didn’t know you were here…”

Tony looked equally as spooked as Steve had felt which just makes him feel silly for thinking it was a threat, when it was just Tony.

Steve sighed. “I heard a noise. I guess we just scared each other. How did you come in?”

“Oh, I didn’t. I just gave Jarvis the night off and I guess I was quiet enough you didn’t know I was here?” Tony explained.

It’s only later that night Steve realized Jan had told him earlier Tony was out for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna chat, I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thiefoftruth26).


End file.
